character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mellori (Canon)/Zenkaibattery1
Summary Mellori '''is a semi-divine being and the daughter of Grandmother Raven. Grandmother Raven pulled Mellori out of her own heart. She is Raven's love for Spider. According to Bartleby, in the great symphony of existence, she is the key in which all divine melodies are played, essentially a walking Titanic Lullaby Powers and Stats '''Tier: At least 2-C. 2-A '''with The Titanic Lullaby '''Name: Mellori Origin: Wizard101 Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Raven-Child, Semi-Divine being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Enhanced Senses, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Teleportation, Telepathy (Was speaking to Bartleby telepathically), Immortality (Type 9; Her true divine essence exists independently from her mortal form. Even if her mortal body is destroyed, she will continue to exist as a divine essence, and vice versa), Life Manipulation (With Life Magic as her primary school of magic, she she should be able to grant life to the dead, and create life from nothing), Summoning (Can summon minions of the life school, such as a fairy that can heal her and act as a tank), Probability Manipulation (Can increase the probability of her attacks landing on her opponent, and can reduce the chance of her opponent getting off their magical attacks), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Intangible, Non-Corporal and possibly Non-Existent beings), Telekinesis, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Can weaken Healing), Light Manipulation, Law Manipulation (According to Bartleby, Mellori can control order and light in a similar way to Grandmother Raven), Statistics Amplification (Can buff attacking and healing spells), Status Effect Inducement, Healing (Through the power of Life Magic, which she has as her primary focus of magic, she can heal the weakened back to full health), Light Manipulation, Can break sealing techniques (Broke the sealing chains that locked away Grandfather Spider's heart), Space-Time Manipulation (Scaling from her mother), Sleep Manipulation (Learned the titanic song which put The Three Titans into an eternal sleep), Resistances to Paralysis Inducement (Even the weakest of characters in the game are immune to Paralysis Inducement), Mind Manipulation (Although, not to a great extent), Darkness Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Was fighting against her divine spirit being pulled out of her body), Earth Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Should be resistant to all forms of magic) and Time Manipulation (Was unaffected by time reversing, stopping and flowing in different directions) Attack Potency: At least Low Multiverse level '''(Assisted The Player in defeating Grandfather Spider, but is far weaker than the both. Should scale above Morganthe). '''Multiverse level+ '''with The Titanic Lullaby (Was going to use The Titanic Lullaby to put The Storm Titan to sleep) '''Speed: Immeasurable '(Fought Grandfather Spider alongside The Player when time was following in different directions and outside its regular flow) '''Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Stellar Class '(Scaling from Morganthe) '''Striking Strength: At least Low Multiversal ''' '''Durability: At least Low Multiverse level ''' '''Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range. At least Low Multiversal with Magic. Multiversal+ with The Titanic Lullaby Standard Equipment: Wand, Deck of Spells Intelligence: Gifted; After learning about her origin and true purpose, Mellori became a valubale asset and key component in stopping Grandfather Spider and Grandmother Raven. Was exposed to the truth of how reality came to be and managed to tune the Astral Primordial Trees to sing The Titanic Lullaby alongside her Weaknesses: Not a very good magician and tends to accept things far to quickly which leads to bad outcomes. The latter is no longer a weakness by the end of Empryea Notable Attacks/Techniques: * '''World Creation: '''With Life Magic as her primary school, she can use it to create entire worlds * '''Morality Corruption: '''Life Magic can turn peaceful things savage * '''The Titanic Lullaby: '''With the primordial Trees by her side, Mellori can use The Titanic Lullaby to put her opponents in an endless sleep Category:Zenkaibattery1 Category:Tier 2